whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 13.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: I had a green eyed Garou friend from Pumpkin town visit randomly and we exchanged many a corny joke. She's the kind of Garou that doesn't hesitate to scoop the brain out of the deer's skull for her father. What a nice daughter. What do you call a Weredeer '''with no eyes? I have no eyedier. What do you call a '''Weredeer with no eyes and no legs? I still have no eyedier. What do you call a sex addicted Weredeer with no eyes and no legs? I still have no fucking eyedier! Dharma Journal: It has been a while since my last post, but life happens now doesn't it? I wanted to finish my review of Shadow War before I did another journal post, until I heard dem jokes from bridge city and couldn't help myself. My first attempt at a Battletech meet up was a complete failure, but the shop owner let me put my terrain up for consignment Huzzah!. It was supposed to be a gift and not for sale, however I blew their socks off with my swamp piece and forest piece. I was going to post my completed pictures on the garden wiki, but it doesn't exist anymore... again... WTF!?! That's two garden wiki's that have been erased right in front of my eyes! Another has been erected that has two hundred thirty two blog posts and I feel like the Scottish castle builder, which means the third garden wiki will in fact burn down and collapse into the swamp. It's supposed to stay the fourth time... Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: Cards are read right side up and in reverse Order of cards: Tarot, Animal Spirit, Viking Oracle, Halloween Oracle, Sacred Wealth Code, Angel Cards, Magic of Flowers, Tarot The Chariot 7, Otter Level, Water, The Void 25, Apple and Reward, The Leader Sun, Elemiah 4, Lily, Seven of Cups Blue D10s 1, 3, 3, 9, 9, 9, Red D10s 0, 1, 2, 3, 8 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand characters: Thumb Daria, Pointer Flux, Middle Finger Olly, Ring Finger Siffle, Pinkie Maxx My mother hated "Bevis and Butthead" when I was a youngster, but somehow tolerated "Ren and Stimpy." Right Hand and Stimpy Characters: Thumb Mud Skipper, Pointer Moose, Middle Finger Ren, Ring Finger Stimpy, Pinkie Toast Man, brought to you by rubber nipples and dirt cakes. Media for the Day: YouTube - Skinwalker Ranch, Superstition Mountains, Inner Earth DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts